koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted Waters: New Horizons/Legend
Fame Commands Commodore's Commands *'Fleet' - Commands involving management of the player's fleet. **'Fleet Info' - List ships in current fleet, enabling the player to view each of their status. **'Rearrange' - Change the order of ships within the fleet. **'Scrap' - Dispose an unneeded ship. Any cargo remaining will be lost alongside the ship unless they are transferred beforehand. Only the flagship cannot be scrapped. *'Mate' - Commands involving management of the player's mates. **'Character Info' - View information status on current mates. **'Wages' - Check and modify monthly wages per individual. Preferred minimum wage varies between mates. **'Appoint' - Change job duties of mates depending on their qualifications. *'Cargo' - Commands involving management of the player's cargo. **'Cargo Info' - List available cargo of each ship. **'Transfer' - Transfer cargo between ships. Unnecessary cargo can be scrapped by leaving it unloaded. **'Log of Goods' - Display the amount and content of current cargo. Selecting goods with a bookkeeper allows the player to know which known port offers the highest price for a particular product. *'Crew' - Commands involving management of the player's crewmen. **'Transfer Crew' - Transfer crewmen between ships. **'Assign Crew' - Adjust the ratio of crewmen needed to perform navigation, lookout, and combat. **'Ration' - Set rations for the crew. Low rations allow supplies to last longer, but will cause health conditions to worsen. *'Record' - Commands involving management of the player's inventory and records. **'Discoveries' - View all discoveries found by the player. **'Items' - List all current items in the player's inventory. Can be used to bring out special supplies or change equipment. **'Journal' - Review record of the player's journey. *'Chart' - View the world map. Shows areas the player has already explored. *'Port Location' - Locate a known port on the map. Indicated as a +'. Sea Commands *'View - Inspect visible fleets and ports. *'Gossip' - Interact with passing fleets for information or advice. *'Battle' - Initiate battle with a fleet. *'Auto Sail' - Sail to a known port without manually steering the ship. Can only be done if the player's first mate has the celestial navigation skill. *'Go Ashore' - Drop anchor and explore a nearby shore for ports or villages. **'Sail' - Resume sailing. **'Wait' - Wait at the shore. Can help weather through storms or other natural disasters. *'Quick Sail' - Sail to a selected destination within sight. To do so, simply move the cursor to a chosen point on the screen. Shore Commands *'Repair' - Use current lumber to repair ships. *'Search' - Find a clear spring to stock up on water. Depends on the player's luck and cannot be used to find water in deserts. Also serves as a way to find hidden treasure marked by a cartographer. Village Commands *'Search' - Seek out a rare discovery near the village outskirts. May reduce the player's crewmen depending on the type of discovery found. Can only work if friendship levels with the villagers is sufficient enough. *'Entertain' - Befriend native villagers by holding a banquet. Costs 2 barrels of food per attempt. Can be done repeatedly to ensure a discovery's appearance. *'Plunder' - Plunder village for food. May lose crewmen if villagers fight back. The player's friendship levels and charm stat will plummet as a result of this action. Below is a list of experience points needed to level up in battle and seafaring. *'Level 1' - 0 *'Level 2' - 30 *'Level 3' - 150 *'Level 4' - 420 *'Level 5' - 900 *'Level 6' - 1,650 *'Level 7' - 2,730 *'Level 8' - 4,200 *'Level 9' - 6,120 *'Level 10' - 8,550 *'Level 11' - 11,550 *'Level 12' - 15,180 *'Level 13' - 19,500 *'Level 14' - 24,570 *'Level 15' - 30,450 *'Level 16' - 37,200 *'Level 17' - 44,880 *'Level 18' - 53,550 *'Level 19' - 63,270 *'Level 20+' - 72,990 Battle Commands *'Move' - Propel ship forward or change direction. Mobility points are calculated based on the ship's power and tacking stats. *'Attack' - Attack enemy ships in range. **'Fire' - Fire the enemy with guns from either side of the ship. One barrel of gunpowder is used per shot. **'Rush' - Storm an adjacent enemy ship with melee attacks. Targeting the opposing flagship may result in a duel. *'Info' - View status data on both fleets. *'Order' - Command allied ships to perform strategic tasks. **'Individual Orders' - Orders employed individually. ***'Chase/Escape' - Pursue the enemy or flee from them. ***'Rush/Fire' - Rush at the enemy directly or attack them with guns. ***'Delegate/Target' - Leave command to the captain or have the ship target a specific opponent. **'Common Orders' - Orders employed as a group. ***'Fight/Flee' - Fight to defeat the opposing fleet or escape if the situation grows dire. ***'Spread/Gather' - Spread own ships apart or keep them close together. ***'Chase/Defend' - Pursue enemies aggressively or retaliate when approached instead. **'List' - Display current orders enacted by the player. *'Item' - Change equipment in preparation for a duel. *'Flee' - Escape from battle. A ship must reach the edge of the map in order to use this command. Crewmen Duties Supplies Disasters Disasters continue to be a hindrance for players. However, a few of their effects can now be dealt with using special items. *'Calm' - Winds cease blowing the sails of the player's ship, keeping it from moving for a brief moment. *'Flaming Bird' - One of the player's ships is set on fire by a flaming bird. *'Fog' - A fog obscures the player's vision, preventing the lookout crew from spotting ports or ships. Occurs somewhere near Northern Europe. *'Ghost Ship' - Lowers the player's luck by 30 upon witnessing an ominous-looking ship. *'Giant Squid' - The attack of a giant squid leaves the entire crew terrified, lowering the player's courage by 10. *'Giant Whale' - One of the player's rear vessels is capsized by a group of giant whales, leaving its durability halved. *'Manta Ray' - A giant manta ray is found swimming underneath the player's ship, only escaping upon being discovered. *'Mermaid' - The alluring sounds of sirens singing entice 25% of the player's crewmen to throw themselves overboard and drown. *'Rats' - Causes the player's fleet to lose more supplies due to rat infestations. Occasionally happens based on luck and the number of voyaging days spent. *'Scurvy' - Worsens health conditions of the player's fleet, swiftly killing off crewmen until none are left. Occurs after spending too much time at sea without visiting a port. *'St. Elmo's Fire' - A strange luminous phenomenon frightens the player's crew, lowering their courage. *'Storm' - Damages the player's ships by making them drift recklessly back and forth during a typhoon. Occurs more often in Africa and Asia. *'Tornado' - A tornado threatens to swallow up the player's fleet, causing the crew to panic and discard all of their cargo in hopes of escaping. *'Vanishings' - A thick mist envelopes the player's fleet, making one of their ships disappear forever. ;Disaster Coordinates Fleets Pirates Facilities Facility List Facilities vary between ports, though capitals such as Lisbon or Istanbul are guaranteed to have most if not all of the following areas listed below. :* only available in the Japanese version. :** only available in the Gaiden spin-off. Harbor ;Commands *'Sail' - Set sail and depart from the port. *'Supply' - Load ships with supplies. Can automatically fill free space with food and water. *'Moor' - Moor ships in the dock when not in use. Has no cost. **'Store' - Store a ship in capital ports. Can leave up to 5. **'Commission' - Assign stored ships to the player's fleet. **'Exchange' - Exchange docked ship with one from the player's fleet. Market ;Commands *'Buy Goods' - Buy goods. Players are required to pay a 20% tax on top of the price unless they obtain a tax free permit from the port's affiliated country. Obtained from rulers, permits only work for 6 months and are very expensive. *'Sell Goods' - Sell goods. *'Invest' - Raise a port's economy by investing in the market. Cannot be done in capital ports. *'Market Rate' - View selling and buying prices for all goods traded. Tavern In English console ports, taverns are replaced with cafes, though they serve the same function. ;Tavern Owner Commands *'Treat' - Treat sailors with a tavern's specialty to earn their trust. Makes recruiting crewmates much easier. *'Recruit Crew' - Recruit new crewmen. The cost of hiring them as well as the amount gathered depend on the port itself. *'Dismiss Crew' - Dismiss excess crewmates from selected ships. ;Waitress Commands *'Tell Stories' - Regale waitress with tales of the player's discoveries. *'Give Gift' - Give accessory item as a gift. *'Investigation' - Ask the waitress to investigate a fleet's location and objective. Is more likely to cooperate if her affection for the player is high. *'Ask Info' - Commands involving information collected by the waitress. **'Job Info' - Glean for information that may help with the player's mission. **'Port Info' - Inquire the current state of the port. ;Sailor Commands *'Meet' - Meet sailors and chat with them. Mates already part of the player's fleet have an asterisk beside their names. **'Treat' - Treat navigator with a tavern's specialty to raise their trust levels. **'Gossip' - Obtain information about other sailors. **'Hire' - Recruit navigator. Is more successful after treating them enough times. Can be used to negotiate for a lower wage. Does not apply to sailors already working for other nations. *'Gamble' - Play Blackjack with other sailors. Bet from 10 to 500 gold pieces and gain more of that amount back by winning. Draws are counted as a loss for the player. The Dice game has similar rules to Poker, yielding higher rewards with more risk involved. Blackjack Rules are the same as the first title. However, the player can earn more gold by following special house rules. Specialties Both taverns and cafes have their own specialties when using the treat command. Cafe Specialties= |-|Tavern Specialties= Crewmen This table displays the amount of crewmen the player can recruit and how much it costs to do so. There is a strong correlation between a port's economy and the number of men who join. Depending on the player's progress and choice of protagonist, a large crew may not be necessary at all. :* will increase to this amount if player has a royal rank. Guild ;Commands *'Job Assignment' - Undertake a mission for the guild. The employer will provide instructions as well as the stated time remaining to complete them. Only one mission can be taken at a time. Finishing it before the deadline will yield gold and fame. Failing to do so will damage the player's fame rating, but completing it past the deadline only results in the reward being reduced. There are five types of missions available. **'Deliver Letter' - Deliver a letter within one month. Rewards the player with 700 gold and 50 fame points for trading. **'Buy Goods' - Purchase and bring a specified amount of goods. **'Transport Goods' - Buy goods at one port and bring them to another port. **'Collect Debt' - Collect gold from a debtor. **'Defeat Pirates' - Locate and defeat pirates in battle. *'Country Info' - Display the status of a particular country for 100 gold. Shows the selected country's economic influence from allied ports, friendship levels with other nations, diplomatic relations, and whether it has issued an alliance or blockade. *'Port Location' - Pay a fee to learn the coordinates of a specific port as well as its approximate location on the map. Job List Port Location Fees Shipyard ;Commands *'New Ship' - Order a custom-made ship. To do so, select a material for the hull then allocate space for crew, cargo, and guns. *'Used Ship' - Buy a used ship. Prices are affordable and there is no construction time imposed. However, customization is more limited and durability may be lower than a brand new ship. *'Repair' - Repair ship. Cost depends on the degree of damage suffered. Constantly damaged ships will have their maximum durability lowered. *'Sell' - Sell ship. Flagship cannot be sold. *'Remodel' - Commands involving the installation of figureheads, guns, and bunks. **'Figurehead' - Install figurehead to protect ship from disasters. **'Guns' - Install guns to ship. **'Load Capacity' - Adjust a ship's maximum capacity for holding crewmen and guns. The total capacity and price for modifying each type of ship varies. **'Rename' - Change ship's name. *'Invest' - Raise a port's industry by investing in the shipyard. Cannot be done in capital ports. Item Shop ;Commands *'Buy' - Buy items. Some shops may offer special goods during certain hours. *'Sell' - Sell items. This facility can only be found in the following ports. *Alexandria *Algiers *Amsterdam *Antwerp *Argin *Athens *Azov *Barcelona *Beirut *Bordeaux *Bristol *Cairo *Calicut *Caracas *Cartegena *Ceylon *Changan *Copenhagen *Danzig *Dublin *Genoa *Goa *Hamburg *Hanoi *Istanbul *Jamaica *Lisbon *London *Lubeck *Macao *Margarita *Marseilles *Massawa *Mecca *Mozambique *Nagasaki *Nantes *Naples *Panama *Pernambuco *Pisa *Ragusa *Rio de Janeiro *Sakai *Salonika *San Jorge *Santiago *Santo Domingo *Seville *Stockholm *Syracuse *Timbuktu *Trebizond *Tripoli *Valencia *Venice *Zeiton Bank ;Commands *'Deposit' - Deposit gold for storage. The player will earn 3% interest per month until their account is full. *'Withdraw' - Withdraw money from account. *'Borrow' - Borrow gold. Credit line increases according to the player's rank. While there is no repayment due, a 10% monthly interest will be accumulated until the loan has been repaid. This command is only effective for short-term situations, so it may be best to pay the amount back before the monthly interest takes place. *'Repay' - Repay debt plus interest. Can be paid in installments. This facility can only be found in the following ports. *Aden *Alexandria *Amsterdam *Antwerp *Argin *Athens *Azov *Barcelona *Beirut *Bordeaux *Cairo *Calicut *Caracas *Ceylon *Changan *Cochin *Copenhagen *Danzig *Genoa *Goa *Hamburg *Havana *Istanbul *Jamaica *Lisbon *London *Lubeck *Macao *Marseille *Mecca *Mombasa *Mozambique *Naples *Panama *Pernambuco *Pisa *Sakai *San Jorge *Santo Domingo *Seville *Shiraz *Stockholm *Valencia *Venice *Zeiton Lodge ;Commands *'Check In' - Stay for the night. The standard check out time is 8:00 am (4:00 am in PC versions), but the player can decide what hour they wish to wake up. *'Port Info' - View a port's relationship with the six major countries. A port is classified as an ally if its support level towards the player's nation is 75% or higher. ;Sailor Commands *'Gossip' - Talk to navigator in the lobby to hear news or information. *'Hire' - Recruit navigator. Cartographer ;Commands *'Contract' - If the player has the cartography skill, they can sign a contract to exchange geographical information for money. Can only sign with one studio at a time; starting a contract with another studio will abort the previous one. It is recommended to use this command early on before doing some major exploring. *'Learn' - Learn cartography if the character is qualified enough. Fee depends on fame and rank. *'Report' - Report new discoveries from the player's journey. Reward is proportionate to the distance of the discovery itself. *'Locate' - Upon obtaining a treasure map, the player can request the cartographer to calculate its coordinates. Collector ;Commands *'Contract' - Sign a contract with a private collector who will pay for rare discoveries. Similar to contracts with cartographers, but does not require the cartography skill. *'Report' - Report discoveries from voyage. Payment depends on the value of the discoveries and the collectors themselves. *'Rumor' - Inquire the location of villages from the collector. Fortune Teller ;Commands *'Life' - Ask what the player's primary objective should be. *'Career' - Ask for suggestions on navigation, battles, and rank promotions. *'Love' - Receive advice on how to win over a waitress. *'Mates' - Learn more about the luck and loyalty of a particular mate. Life= |-|Mates= |-|Love= This facility can only be found in the following ports. *Abidjan *Alexandria *Algiers *Amboa *Antwerp *Athens *Azov *Banda *Basra *Bathurst *Beirut *Bergen *Bissau *Cairo *Calicut *Cartegena *Ceylon *Changan *Cochin *Copenhagen *Danzig *Dublin *Genoa *Guatemala *Havana *Hormuz *Istanbul *Jaffa *Jamaica *Kaffa *London *Luanda *Macao *Madeira *Malacca *Malindi *Maracaibo *Marseille *Massawa *Mecca *Mombasa *Muscat *Nantes *Palma *Porto Velho *Quelimane *Riga *Rio de Janeiro *Santa Cruz *Santiago *Santo Domingo *Seville *Shiraz *Sofala *Stockholm *Sunda *Syracuse *Ternate *Timbuktu *Trebizond *Valencia *Venice *Zeiton Worship Places of worship are separated into churches and mosques, with only their respective denominations allowed to use them. The player's defection to Turkey will convert them to Islam while associating with the other nations changes their religion to Christianity. These areas are replaced by institutes known as the Round Earth Society in English console ports. ;Commands *'Pray/Study' - Pray for good fortune or study geography with scholars. Has a chance of increasing luck by 1, but only works once a day if successful. *'Donate' - Donate gold. Increases luck based on the amount provided below. **'Less than 10%' - None **'10%' - 1 point **'11%' - 2 points **'12%' - 3 points **'13%~14%' - 4 points **'15%~16%' - 5 points **'17%~20%' - 6 points **'21%~25%' - 7 points **'26%~33%' - 8 points **'34%~50%' - 9 points **'51% and up' - 10 points The following ports below have churches. *Amsterdam *Antwerp *Argin *Athens *Barcelona *Bordeaux *Bristol *Calicut *Candia *Cartegena *Ceylon *Cochin *Copenhagen *Danzig *Dublin *Genoa *Goa *Guatemala *Hamburg *Jamaica *Kaffa *Lisbon *London *Luanda *Lubeck *Macao *Madeira *Margarita *Marseille *Mogadishu *Mombasa *Mozambique *Nantes *Naples *Pernambuco *Pisa *Ragusa *Riga *Rio de Janeiro *San Jorge *Santa Cruz *Santiago *Santo Domingo *Seville *Sofala *Stockholm *Syracuse *Valencia *Venice *Veracruz *Zeiton The following ports below have mosques. *Alexandria *Basra *Beirut *Cairo *Hormuz *Istanbul *Massawa *Mecca *Muscat *Quatar *Shiraz *Trebizond *Tripoli Palace ;Commands *'Meet Ruler' - Make requests to a local ruler. **'Sphere of Influence' - Inquire the status of a nation's influence over ports around the world. **'Letter of Marque' - Request a letter of marque which authorizes attacks on fleets owned by rival nations. The letter is free, though it requires a higher fame in piracy than in trading and adventure. Brings extra fame upon winning battles. **'Tax Free Permit' - Request a permit for tax-exempt status. Cost decreases as rank rises. *'Defect' - Request permission to defect to another country and change nationality. Take caution when using this command as it may prevent the player from clearing their chosen scenario. *'Gold' - Request financial aid in the form of gold. *'Ship' - Request for additional crewmen. Faction Relationships This table displays data on the initial relationship between countries. Is subject to change during the course of the game. Promotions Royal Ranks Pirate Ranks Below is a list of ranks that only Salvador Leis can earn in his scenario. Character Reference First Mates Enrico Malione (UW2).png|Scholar Enrico (English version only) Enrico Malione - JP Version (UW2).png|Preacher Enrico (Japanese version only) Domingo Manana (UW2).png|Domingo Manana Emilio Sanude (UW2).png|Emilio Sanude Andreas Paella (UW2).png|Andreas Paella Matthew Loy (UW2).png|Matthew Loy Hans Starten (UW2).png|Hans Starten Camillo Stefano (UW2).png|Camillo Stefano Salim Jahan (UW2).png|Salim Jahan Friends Duchess Christiana (UW2).png|Duchess Christiana Butler Marco (UW2).png|Butler Marco Carlotta (UW2).png|Carlotta Lucia (UW2).png|Lucia Mercator (UW2).png|Mercator Paula (UW2).png|Paula Raul Franco (UW2).png|Raul Howell (UW2).png|Howell Royalty King Manuel (UW2).png|King Manuel Prince Alberto (UW2).png|Prince Alberto King Carlos (UW2).png|King Carlos Sultan Suliman (UW2).png|Sultan Suliman Govenor General - Italy (UW2).png|Govenor General Petrus King Henry VIII (UW2).png|King Henry VIII Govenor General - Holland (UW2).png|Govenor General Neville Others Meconbe (UW2).png|Meconbe Tafari (UW2).png|Tafari Marquis Martinez (UW2).png|Marquis Martinez Antonio Khan (UW2).png|Antonio Khan Henchman (UW2).png|Rudolph Bret Perot (UW2).png|Bret Perot Roberto Ezequiel (UW2).png|Roberto Ezequiel Edmund Gilbert (UW2).png|Edmund Gilbert Sapha Vezas (UW2).png|Sapha Vezas Professor Juliano (UW2).png|Professor Juliano Doctor Wolf (UW2).png|Doctor Wolf Giovanni Verazzano (UW2).png|Giovanni Verazzano Gerald de Jode (UW2).png|Gerald de Jode Diogo Ribeiro (UW2).png|Diogo Ribeiro Olives (UW2).png|Olives Count Morie (UW2).png|Count Morie Ranajame (UW2).png|Ranajame Duke Joan (UW2).png|Duke Joan Professor Mordes (UW2).png|Professor Mordes Gaiden Characters Tonio Rossi (UWG).png|Tonio Rossi Horace Destarde (UWG).png|Horace Destarde Leono Aventura (UWG).png|Leono Aventura Cachuapa (UWG).png|Cachuapa Gaspar Pirelli (UWG).png|Gaspar Pirelli Gil de Lorca (UWG).png|Gil de Lorca Kazeyoshi Shiomi (UWG).png|Kazeyoshi Shiomi Liu Kuixing (UWG).png|Liu Kuixing Julio (UWG).png|Julio Miranda's Mother (UWG).png|Miranda's Mother Tinocatl (UWG).png|Tinocatl Wang Xiuxun (UWG).png|Wang Xiuxun Joker da Silva (UWG).png|Joker da Silva Rebecca Cartland (UWG).png|Rebecca Cartland Togo Grimani (UWG).png|Togo Grimani Gonzalez Bigorre (UWG).png|Gonzalez Bigorre Rodriguez Bigorre (UWG).png|Rodriguez Bigorre Jose (UWG).png|Jose Esmeralda (UWG).png|Esmeralda Category:Gameplay